A Charge's Promise Is Broken
by KyoyaCloud
Summary: A short RP story by myself from our Transformers RP.It includes Violence/blood/swearing/ evil bastards named Megatron who doesn't understand the word "No." Konan c Me. Sasku c My friend. Transformers c Hasbro


A short story of a RP me and my friend are doing. :D Enjoy, tell me how you like it!

* * *

"Master, shall we take down those Auto-scum now and retrieve the last shards?" A red haired man asked, bowing infront of a tall, black and red haired man who sat in a large black chair, a blue and black feline like creature laid beside his 'throne' smirking darkly. The man grinned coldly and flicked his hand before he got up, "Yes... why not now." He smirked. The feline got up and stretched it's lithe body before padding over to the red haired man.  
"Starscream. Get our comrades." The man ordered sharply. Starscream grinned coldly and bowed once more, "Yes Megatron." Starscream said and stood back up, turning swiftly and went swiftly down the hall. Megatron glanced to the feline, "Winry. Go after Starscream." Megatron ordered. Winry nodded lightly, before rushing after Starscream easily. Megatron grinned coldly and changed to his robotic form. Megatron strode down the hall easily, the smaller bots moving out his way swiftly, bowing in his presence.

*-*-*-*-*

Konan smiled lightly looking at Sasku, sitting still as he rewrapped the bandages around her arm, "Thanks a bunch for this." Konan said lightly. Sasku blinked glancing to her, earning a small blush on his cheek before he looked back down at the bandages, seeing she still wore the bandages around her chest still, because of the recent wounds.  
"...You're welcome." Sasku said quietly, being mature, as he wrapped her arm carefully still before tying it off. Konan laughed softly, watching him and moved her other arm, carressing his cheek lightly. Sasku blinked lightly and sat still feeling her cheek as he lifted his head slightly. Konan smiled softly, leaning closer and kissed his cheek lightly before she climbed off the medical bed, pulling on her small waist jacket. Sasku smiled lightly, rubbing his neck watching her lightly and blinked, glancing to the door. He narrowed his eyes, seeing a tall lithe black and white haired human lean against the metal frame, glaring back at Sasku. Sasku got up and started to walk toward Barricade but a high pitched alarm rang off in the rooms.  
"Good thing that sounded, Fleshling. Or you'd be staying bandaged up again." Barricade sneered. Sasku growled faintly and raised a hand, flipping him off when Konan didn't see before shoving past Barricade as he followed Konan out and down the hall.  
Konan rubbed her ears as she glanced around, "Damn they trying to burst our eardrums?" Konan growled faintly. Sasku shrugged lightly, smiling slightly at the comment. He reached over, patting her head gently.  
"I would say, you're staying back, but I know you. And you won't listen to whatever I'd say." Sasku smirked. Konan flashed a grin and stuck out her tongue, pushing his hand off of her head, "Oh shut it." Konan said before she blinked, looking at him and looked away. Sasku rubbed his neck but said nothing as they ran down the hall, seeing the other Autobots run out of their stations.  
"Sasku." Arcee called, jogging over to him in her human form, Bumblebee running behind her.  
"We gotta hurry." Konan said nodding to the bots as they both changed forms and ran ahead.

*-*-*-*-*

"It's Megatron!" Ironhide yelled, stopping quickly seeing the large jet like machine fly through the air before swooping down swiftly. The large feline dropping down off it's wing, landing on the ground, causing the ground to crack around it. The feline roared loudly, electricity sparking from it's fur.  
The jet spun around the base once, not getting hit by the blasts the Autobots shot at it before it spun in the air, transforming in mid-air as it swiftly landed on one of the buildings, taking form of a very large robot.  
"Decepticons... **Attack**! " Megatron roared loudly into the air. A large green tank suddenly appeared, crashing through the gates of the base. A large helicopter flew down towards the base. A Jet with alien markings swooped down by Megatron, transforming before it landed.  
"They're all here." Ironhide grumbled, his changing instantly to a canon, before he charged towards them. A large Blackbird Jet flew into the sky, shooting missles at the Decepticons. Bumblebee charged his gun running after Ironhide, Arcee beside him, shooting at the tank.  
Barricade shot out of the building in his car form and made the car leap into the air, parts of the car twisting as they reshaped, taking form of his black and white robot form. Still in the air; he twisted his arm, it changing immediately into a gun and shot at the tank as if changed to its robot form. Barricade landed quickly and blinked seeing the black helicopter swoop down apon him, changing swiftly to reveal Blackout.  
"Blackout you bastard!" Barricade snarled engaging into a fist fight, trying to get Blackout off of him to hit him with his guns.  
"Frenzy, Go to the others!" Barricade ordered, kicking Blackout in his chest with both feet, knocking him off and away several feet. Barricade's chest plate popped open quickly with a snap; a small robot leaped out and scurried away, to the humans. Barricade got up quickly and narrowed his red optics at Blackout as his Former brother got up and ran at Barricade again.

Konan looked around and flinched feeling the earth rumble, "Sasku!" Konan gasped reaching out to him. Sasku blinked slowly as he turned his head, and moved his hand reaching out to her out-stretched hand before Konan yelped in shock, seeing Scorponok appear from underneath them, his claws snapping wildly at them. Sasku jumped back away from the razor sharp claws, keeping his eyes on them as well as the spiked tail as it shot near him, barely missing his neck, slicing his cheek. Sasku gritted his teeth, feeling blood drip from the cut. Scorponok looked at them with his many optics, seeking out who had the shards and hissed in anger. Konan moved back quickly, flinching as she bit back a gasp, her back colliding roughly with the broken wall behind her. She flinched, moving her hand to her head, feeling it.  
"Damn bastard!" Sasku hissed, glancing to where his gun had been thrown and crawled backwards towards it, keeping his eyes on Scorponok. The Decepticon glanced to him and sneered, clicking his claws, "Shi Shi Shi...I think not fleshling." Scorponok hissed in cybertronian before diving into the sand. Konan looked around quickly, as she got up again slowly this time. Sasku blinked seeing the bot gone and twisted getting up quickly and ran to his gun. He gasped when Scorponok's silver claw snapped up, snapping the gun in half before it vanished under the sand.  
"Piece of shit!" Sasku yelled, enraged as he kicked the split remains of his gun and glanced back to Konan, running back over to her, having got several meters away from her.  
Konan blinked seeing Sasku run over and froze, her eyes going wide with fear, seeing a Decepticon appear behind Sasku.  
"Sasku!" Konan yelled as Sasku was picked up roughly in a hand before sand was kicked up, blocking Konan's sight.  
_"Sasku!"_ Konan yelled again, looking for him when the sand vanished. She flinched not seeing him and ran quickly to the fury of the battle.

*-*-*-*-*

Sasku gasped in pain, as he was crushed tightly in a large metal hand. "Ah--- F-Fuck!" Sasku yelled when he was thrown to the ground, hitting the sand roughly. A large green like Decepticon sneered looking down at him, kicking him easily with his foot, slicing his side. Sasku gritted his teeth, rolling on the sand and moved quickly when he tried to hit him again, blood spraying from the wound, soaking into the sand. The Decepticon blinked and narrowed his eyes, trying to squash Sasku like a bug. Sasku quickly dodged the blows before legging it away from the green decepticon.  
"Stupid piece of shit." Sasku hissed and blinked seeing a faint outline further away, "Konan!" Sasku yelled, running towards it. He slowed down, panting when he got closer to the outline... or so he thought.  
Sasku rubbed his head confused, seeing no Konan, "Fuck!" Sasku hissed looking around again.  
"Kon!" Sasku called continuely looking for the white haired girl, hoping to whatever gods there was to keep her safe, knowing she had the shards around her neck still.  
Sasku moved forward towards a broken wall, going to use it as cover. He moved his hand from his side, seeing his fingers coated in the sticky red liquid. Sasku gritted his teeth and continued on, ignoring the pulsing from the wound. Sasku stopped suddenly hearing a jet noise behind him, before a shadow appeared over him as a large bot transformed in mid-air, lunging at Sasku. Sasku cried out in pain, slamming into the wall; that would have been his shelter as it cracked from the force.  
"Give me the piece boy." A cold voice snarled in anger, looming over Sasku as the teen tried to get up once more, his body aching painfully. Sasku gasped, the air rushing from him when Megatron's foot connected with his chest, crushing down painfully. Sasku coughed, blood spitting out of his mouth when a bone cracked in his chest. Sasku yelled out in pain when Megatron pulled his foot off of his chest and grabbed Sasku's small arm, snapping it some in his large hands as he lifted Sasku off the desert floor and into the air. Sasku becoming face to face with the Decepticon leader.  
"Where is it?" Megatron hissed lowly, his blood red optics, narrowed, bright with fury and anger.  
"W-why...should i...tell you." Sasku croaked out, panting for air. Megatron sneered coldly, "Foolish Fleshling... I'll tear you apart!" Megatron snapped his jaws together as he moved a clawed finger, slicing Sasku's side deeply before they pierced his side. Sasku yelled out in agony as blood sprayed from the wound, covering his side slowly as it pulsed out of the deep gash every time his heart pumped.  
"You will lose this time, and those traitors won't help you." Megatron grinned coldly, holding Sasku tightly, breaking more ribs before he tossed him into the wall. Multiple sickening cracks came from his body as it sank to the ground, blood spilling from many open wounds, surrounding him in a pool of blood, the blood soaking into the ground. Megatron laughed darkly seeing the boy's body not moving a inch.  
"Stupid Fleshling." Megatron sneered, changing forms to his jet form and flew back to the battle.

*-*-*-*-*

Konan coughed weakly seeing the Decepticons fighting still in the north,not that far from her. She panted putting her hand to her chest as it heaved up and down for breath. Konan blinked looking up as she saw a medical helicopter fly above her and due south. Konan blinked again, turning her head as she watched the helicopter and turned fully, going after it.  
"What's going on?!" Konan gasped, running over and froze seeing blood sprayed over a small wall, half of it deeply cracked. She stepped forward and flinched, 'No...' She thought seeing a bloody figure surrounded by medical officials. She knew instantly who it was.  
The bloody blonde hair shone brightly in the setting sun.  
"Sasku!" Konan screamed, running towards them. She yelped getting close to them only to be tackled and held back.  
"No! Let me go!" Konan yelled, hitting the figure's arms as he held her tightly.  
"Ms... I can't let y---" He trailed off when Konan slammed her elbow, hard into his gut, making him slump over, groaning and shoved him away, scrambling to the group. Konan growled lowly, glancing back to the figure when he grabbed her arm again, holding her back, refusing to let her see him fully. Tears sprang from her bright red eyes as she glared at the man and shook his tight grip off of her arm, ignoring the bruises, turning back to the others, seeing the officials stop trying CPR on him.  
"No..." Konan gasped, seeing one shake his head as they moved back, packing up the supplies. "Why'd you stop!" Konan snapped, looking at them before she crawled to the bloody body, not caring as blood got on her. The medical examiners looked at her, surprised slightly but knew instantly and stayed quiet, moving away more.  
"S-Sasku..." Konan whined weakly touching his cheek, wiping away the thick blood on it, her hand shaking. She moved closer to him, shaking him slightly.  
"B-Baby...c-come on...w-wake up..." Konan said faintly, sadness wavering her voice, making it tiny and frail. Konan looked down at him, tears falling down her dirty, dusty face as she shook him again. His body remained unsponsive.  
"Sasku...please... I love you...please wake up..." Konan cried picking up some of his body and held it to her, her whole body shaking, "I love you Sasku... please come back to me..." Konan said kissing his bloody hair multiple times.  
"I love you!" Konan cried outloud, hearing nor feeling any response, "Don't die on me... you promise! You promised you'd stay with me!" Konan yelled, sadness clouding over her. She couldn't believe it... he was dead... No. She refused to believe it.

Bumblebee looked over hearing Konan and flinched, seeing who she was holding and moved back quickly, going towards Konan. Arcee blinked seeing Bumlebee retreat and glanced back to see why. She flinched, frozen in shock and let out a cry of pain and sadness before she spun around and went after Bumblebee.

Konan continued to cry holding Sasku's body close to her, resting her cheek on his bloody hair, her clothes and skin becoming stained with his blood but didn't care as she rocked still. Her pale frame shook still from the sadness waving over her as she repeated her words several times to him, her eyes shut tightly, hoping he would wake up. Hoping it was all a dream... Even with his promise... her dream still came true.  
"...I love you Sasku...I do...I'm s-so sorry...I n-n..never told you sooner..."


End file.
